


Bean Water for Papa

by SamuelGodDamnDrake (iamironman923)



Category: Rafe Adler - Fandom, Safe - Fandom, Sam drake - Fandom, Samuel Drake - Fandom, Uncharted, Uncharted 4 - Fandom
Genre: Rafe Adler - Freeform, Sam/Rafe - Freeform, Samuel Drake - Freeform, Uncharted 4, safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamironman923/pseuds/SamuelGodDamnDrake
Summary: Sam and Rafe have been married for quite some time now.  Their toddler son Avery is turning into quite the little tyke who loves to help Sam in his coffee shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Only_Need_Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Only_Need_Sam/gifts).



“Daddy....Daaaaaaddddyyyy!!!” A small hand pulled at the hem of Sam's apron and he looked down in surprise.   
“Oh! Hey little man. Did you finish your coloring?” Sam smiled and lifted Avery into his arms, holding him on his hip as he took the drawing from his sons hands, looking it over. Of course it was just some scribbles, you could slightly make out a few figures and he looked at Avery and smiled. “What did you make buddy?”  
Avery's tiny fingers reached out and grabbed the paper from Sam's hands, pointing at the figures. “Dis one is you. And dis one is Papa. And DIS ONE IS AVEWRY!” He grinned from ear to ear and patted Sam's shoulder happily. “Daddy, can I help you make the coffee?” Avery looked excitedly over at the coffee makers and back at Sam.  
There were still a few hours left before he had to open shop. Sam always came into the shop around 8am because that's when Avery woke up for the day. So even if he didn't open the shop until 12 it still gave him a chance to hang out and clean up a bit, stopping to play with Avery every few minutes.  
“Yeah sweetie. Absolutely.” He smiled and poked Avery on the nose, the three year old letting out giggles as he wriggled in Sam's arms. “Hows about we make Papa his special coffee and bring it to him at work?” Sam smiled as Avery bounced up and down on his hip in excitement. He knew Rafe loved being visited at the office, even if it meant he had to take a few minutes away from his work. He always looked so proud when Sam and Avery walked in, and Sam definitely enjoyed the 2 block walk to his office, especially in the cool fall weather.   
Sam set Avery down and pulled a small apron on over his head as he ran on little toddler feet over to his stool. Pulling it over to the counter. Sam handed him him a spoon and Avery banged it excitedly on the counter chanting, “Cawfeeeee for paaaapaaaa!” It made Sam smile and place a quick kiss on Avery's head before turning on the espresso machine and heating it up.   
“Okay Avey, what do we do first?” Sam said with an approving glance down.   
“Get the BEANS!” Avery yelled and patted the counter top with his hands. Sam reached for the bag of dark roast beans and handed them to Avery. He picked him up and held him over the counter so he could reach the coffee grinder.   
“Okay buddy, pour 'em in! Remember, nice and slow now!” Sam helped guide his hands to pour them and when the basin was filled he took the bag from his hands. “Okay now time for the...?” Sam paused and waited for Avery to finish.  
“THE LID DADDY!” He exclaimed and clapped. Sam handed him the lid and watched him put it on before securing it down. “Now for the button?” Avery looked at Sam and he nodded before showing him which button to press at the machine whirred to life. “LOUUUUDDDD!” Avery frowned and Sam set him down on his stool before turning to the machine and waiting for it to finish finely grounding the beans. When it was done he pulled it off and placed some of the powder into the espresso maker and turned to Avery. “You want to tamp it?” Sam smiled as Avery nodded and Sam held the piece of machinery still while his son pressed as hard as his tiny muscles could manage. He loved watching the way his sons mind work, the way he stuck his tongue out slightly whenever he was thinking, and the way he furrowed his eyebrows into a tight knit little scowl. When he was done tamping the coffee down as much as he could Sam gave it a final press and slipped it onto the rest of the machine and pressed the button.   
“Okay little man. Do you remember what else Papa likes in his coffee?” Avery pointed excitedly at the sugar and Sam pulled it down off the shelf and handed a scoop to the toddler. “Okay buddy. Just one scoop.” Sam let him pour the sugar into the cup as it finished brewing before giving it a little stir and pouring the rest of the coffee into the cup before slipping a heat sleeve on it and putting the top on. He helped Avery down from his stool and smiled. “Okay buddy. Are you ready to go see Papa at work? First we've got to get our big boy clothes on.”  
Avery beamed and Sam slipped the apron off before picking him up and walking to the back room. Sam always kept a back up outfit for both of them for days where he decided to surprise Rafe at work. For Sam it was just a simple pair of slacks and a nice button up but Sam absolutely adored dressing Avery up in the cutest things he could find. For today that was a pair of smoke grey pants, with a light blue button up under a sweater vest with large colored diamonds on it. Suspenders hung loosely at his hips and he wore cute brown boots with red laces. He looked so cute Sam just wanted to eat him up and as they walked towards the door he scooped him up and threw him onto his shoulders.   
It was brisk outside and Sam was glad he had remembered to grab Avery's coat. He bounced him on his shoulders as he walked, and smiled from ear to ear as his tiny shrill giggles rang through the air. A woman on the sidewalk grinned at them as they passed, most times Sam would feel awkward about being looked at by strangers, but when he had Avery with him he didn't have a care in the world. Sam smiled at her and kept walking. “Hey Avey? What color is that car over there?” Sam pointed at the Taxi across the street.  
“YEWWOW!” Avery shouted and patted his hands on the top of Sam's head.   
“Good job buddy. Now.....how many Yellow cars do you see?” The best part about living in the city was there were always so many learning opportunities and thankfully Sam was a pretty good teacher after raising Nate all those years ago.  
“One. Two. Three. FOUR!”   
“Great job Avery!” Sam patted his leg gently. It wasn't long before they reached the high rise that Rafe worked at and Sam set Avery down and squatted down next to him. “Okay now what are the rules when we visit papa?”  
“No yelling! No running! And BEEEEEE NICE!” Avery reached out and patted his daddy's cheeks before squishing them between his hands chubby toddler hands before leaning in and giving him a kiss. “Isn't that right daddy?” He cocked his head to the side and Sam ginned, kissing his forehead and standing back up, taking Avery by the hand.  
“Yes baby. Good job.”  
Sam nodded at the directory woman at the front desk before walking his son over to the elevator and waiting for the doors to open. “Okay Avey. If you want to press the button, its number 30 okay?” Avery nodded and jumped in excitement. When the doors opened Avery ran inside excitedly before Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he stuck his lip out in an apologetic pout.   
“Sowwy Daddy.” Sam scoffed and shook his head before entering behind him. Avery loved to look out of the glass front of the elevator and Sam stood back watching him. When the doors opened and another business man stepped in Sam reached forward and took a protective step in front of Avery, giving the man a slight nod. When the elevator finally reached the 30th floor Sam tapped Avery on the shoulder.  
“Okay buddy. Time to get off.” Avery smiled and took Sam's Hand. They turned a corner and Sam saw Rafe's secretary sitting at her desk outside his office. “Hey Denise. Is the boss man in?” Sam grinned and held up the sup of coffee.  
“Oh! Hello Samuel! And little Mister Avery.” Denise was a young woman in her mid 30's who had a small frame and worse lots of sweaters over her blouses. Today she was in a mouse gray sweater over top a powder pink blouse. “Yeah! Go right ahead in. I'm sure he would be super happy to see you two.”   
When Sam opened the door Rafe was buried in his paperwork. It was only when Avery excitedly ran over to his desk that he looked up, his had still obviously in the blur of paperwork and numbers.   
“PAPA!!!!!!” Avery climbed onto his lap as he pushed his chair back from his desk. “PAPA WE MADE YOU CAWFEE!” Rafe smiled and hoisted him the rest of the way onto his lap.  
“Is that right?” Rafe looked at Sam and then back to Avery. “And how are my two favorite boys doing today?” Sam walked over to Rafe and placed the cup of coffee on his desk before walking around to place a kiss on his forehead.   
“Hey babe.” Sam purred happily before taking a step back. “Your big boy even helped me, and look what he made today.” Sam pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocked and unfolded it. “Avey. Do you want to tell Papa what you made?” Sam handed the boy the piece of paper and he shoved it happily in Rafe's face.   
“Look Papa! That's Daddy. And Papa. AND AVERWY!” He beamed as he pointed to the crudely drawn figures and Rafe looked down lovingly at the drawing.   
“Is Papa allowed to keep this one? I can put it on the big boy board?” Avery smiled and put the drawing in Rafes hands.   
“YES! Drawings for Papa!” Rafe picked Avery up and set him on the ground gingerly before standing up, drawing in hand, and kisses Sam before pinning the small boys art to the bulletin board. He smoothed it out so it set flat and turned back around.  
“So, what did you make for Papa today?” Rafe picked up the cup of coffee Sam had sat on his desk and opened the lid, taking a deep breath of the delicious smelling liquid before taking a sip. “Mmmm, Great job little man.” Rafe ruffled the little boys dark hair and leaned down to kiss him.  
'Papa? Can I has some too?” Rafe laughed and looked down at him, “You wont like it Avery.” The toddler frowned and stuck out his lip in a pout. Sam walked over and slung Avery over his shoulder, bouncing him up and down.  
“Daddy will make you your own special coffee when we get back to the shop, okay?” Avery gave a giggle and Sam looked over at Rafe lovingly. He knew Rafe loved seeing the way he interatced with their son. Knew that some days he would take them to the park just to watch Sam chase the chubby legged toddler around through the park.  
When Avery first came home, Rafe was terrified to even touch him. Now that the boy was no longer so fragile it was a lot easier from him. But he remembered all those nights when they would lay in bed and Sam would hold him as he talked about how terrified he was that he would do something to hurt the small boy who slept in the bassinet next to their bed. But then Sam would kiss him, and all of the fears would slowly melt away, as they watched their little one sleep.   
“Okay babe.” Sam said, shooting a glance over at Rafe. “We will leave you to your work.” Sam leaned over to kiss Rafe and slid Avery off his shoulders.   
“B-but Daddy!! I don't wanna leave Papa!” Avery began to cry and Rafe scooped him up to kiss hold him close to his chest.  
“Hey now. None of that. Papa will be home tonight and he will read you your favorite book before bed. Okay?” Avery sniffled and nodded.  
“Otay Papa.” Avery climbed down off of Rafe's lap and ran over to Sam who picked him up and held him on his hip. He smiled at Rafe before opening the door and waving goodbye over his shoulder.


End file.
